Just a memory
by fallenstar127
Summary: Cloud meets Aeries, and he makes a promise to her that no matter what happens he'll never forget about the love he feels for her.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy 7 characters sniff but I wish I did hugs Cloud lol**

_She's just a memory..._

_But if she's just a memory why do I still here her voice? Why do I still feel her touch at night while everyone is asleep? This guilt...is her death my fault? Zach...Aeries...they died and, I couldn't do a thing to stop it. She can't be a memory...no I won't let her be one._

_But yet she's still here_

_Haunting my thoughts_

_Everyday, everynight_

_She's here by my side._

"Cloud? Where have you been? Everyone has been looking for you and, I don't understand how you can just take off like that...Are you ever going to let her go Cloud?" Tiffa asked him one night as they started to close up the bar. Cloud was looking out one of the windows clueless to what she had just asked him. Tiffa sighed, wondering if he would ever be able to forget her...not that Tiffa could do anything. She had touched Cloud's heart in no way that Tiffa could ever possibly could and, all Tiffa could do is except it. But that didn't stop her from loving him...even though they might never be able to be together; she couldn't stop loving him.

"I'm going out...I'll be back in a couple of days." He said quietly making his way to the door and, like usual turned his back on her once more. All Tiffa could do was watch him leave, let him be, but she wished, oh how she wished that he could forget her. Perhaps her wish would come true someday but it was highly unlikely that it would. She was asking for something great, wishing for it to come true was impossible. But her hope wouldn't ever fade, she was stubborn and, not even time would change her.

One outside during the night could hear the faint steps of Clouds boots, as they hit the ground roughily as he walked. The city was a mess, destroyed buildings, children sleeping on the streets, were just apart of everyday life. People would walk by, turn their heads in disgust at the smell of the children who haven't taken a bath in who knows how long. Someway, somehow, Cloud had found his way back to the church...the place where he had first met Aeries. The flowers were still there, shining in the moonlight that crept through the rather large hole that had been caused from Clouds fall, so many years ago.

Now here he was looking up at the hole, the moon illumating his face making the frown stand out. He wanted to leave this place...leave this life behind and, be with the woman he loved. But was love the right word to use in this circumstance? Did he really love Aeries? He shook his head as the wave of memories crept into his mind, like one who sneeks into a house hoping to go unoticed by everyone. He could hear his best friends voice, Zach, and it sent shivers down his spine. How he missed his best friend and, Aeries...how was he supposed to go on without them?

_But is that all there is to say_

_Will I hide my feelings_

_Hoping no one will notice_

_How I feel about her. _

_Cloud closed his eyes, breathing deeply he could take in the smell of the wild flowers that now surrounded him. Roses, carnations, all different assortment of flowers covering from where he was to as far as the eye could see. And there she was...right behind him, her back pressed up against his, a small sad smile on her face which went unoticed to him. _

_"Your back again Cloud..." She said in the same sad tone she always used when the two of them met. It would always fill Cloud with despair when he heard her talking like that, longing for her to be by his side._

_"I need you Aeries...can't go on without you." He said softily turning around ever so slowly, some of the flowers flowing up around them. His eyes studied her back, willing her to turn around and face him. How he wished to see her...longed to see her face, touch her, kiss her._

_"Cloud...you must wait." She said sadily now turning to face him, tears sliding down her face as Cloud tried not to hold back a yell. It was unfair! Unfair not to be with the one person that he cared about the most in this world. Unfair to Aeries and him. Actions speak better than words, and all he felt that he could do was wipe her tears away. He gently wiped her tears away, an ever so small smile lighting up her face. She grabbed his hand, moving closer to him she lightly kissed him on the lips ever so softily. _

_"We'll be together in the end...but for now you have to be there for everyone..." She whispered into his ear._

Cloud woke up with a start, first noticing that he was sprawled out on the hard wooden floor, and quickly rubbed the back of his head. He decided that maybe it was best to go back to the bar, and make up with Tiffa. No matter how much his heart ached for Aeries...he knew that someday...sometime...they would be together. And that was the only thing that would keep Cloud going in this life of his...the thought that his lover would be waiting for him on the other side. And he knew that Aeries would never be just a memory...

_So I continue on my love_

_ But I know that you'll be here_

_ Waiting for me, ever so long_

_ But in the end we'll be together,_

_ Not apart, but as one. _

_Title _

_rating_

_genre_

_warnings_

_summary_


End file.
